1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling the flow of postal mail in real-time, and more particularly, to a logistical system and method capable of devising a plan for handling postal mail from receipt to completion of delivery, based on a method for collecting data on the quantity of mail to be delivered; effectively controlling the loads placed on postal agencies, postal centers (mail sorting centers; outward and inward sorting centers), and collection and delivery centers (hereinafter collectively called distribution centers), based on the amount of mail collected; and efficiently performing the delivery of collected mail; thereby improving postal service quality transparency and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, individuals' mail sent by post includes correspondence for relaying good wishes, greetings, information, etc. Commercial mail includes bills to be paid, which are sent through the mail by credit card and communication service providers, public institutions, etc., and bulk mail sent by companies and institutions for advertising and public notification. Publications include magazines, newsletters, and the like in the form of newspapers and booklets. The postal market is divided according to types of mail.
The above types of mail, which are individuals' mail, bills, advertisements, and publications, account for 95% or more of all postal mail. Senders of mail can largely be divided into individuals and companies, and mail sent by companies includes bills, advertisements, and publications. Currently, the amount of corporate mail accounts for 80-90% of all mail. The reason for an increase in the total amount of mail sent is attributable to an increase in mail sent by companies. This corporate mail (that is, bulk mail) has increased, offsetting a decline in the amount of mail sent by individuals. This trend is projected to continue.
A method of using barcodes to automatically sort addresses or postal codes on mail that cannot be read in an automatic processing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,243, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,487, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a method of more effectively processing bulk mail and preparing for collection, so that postage fees can be calculated based on the results of automatic separation of collected mail. Additionally, the “Processing of Undeliverable Mail as Addressed in Japan” in the 13th International Conference on Postal Automation (Vol. 1, May 23, 1999) discloses a method of using barcode labels to perform automated distribution, in order to simplify automated sending of mail and resending of mail due to declarations of address changes.
However, because in the above methods, companies normally use the common method of sending bulk mail through the nearest distribution center (from postal agencies, mail collection centers, and mail sending centers (outward sorting centers)), the mail cannot be collected by more than one collecting center. Accordingly, a large quantity of bulk mail is collected by and must be processed through one of a network of distribution centers. A processing method must be adopted based on whether the mail collected by the one distribution center must be delivered within the same region or to another region. Using this processing method, mail is transferred to other mail collection centers or distribution centers in other regions, where the destinations are categorized according to a delivery standard (such as a postal code).
This type of delivery processing involves delivering the mail within a predetermined timeframe to mail collecting centers and postal centers, and completing the processing of sent and arriving mail at the postal collecting centers within the allotted delivery time; and obtaining the results of the preceding operation to use in analyzing the operational results, and devising and using a plan for maintaining high quality mail delivery conditions under normal circumstances from collection to delivery. However, during the processing and transferring of mail from collecting offices and relaying offices, collecting offices and postal centers (including transit centers), and postal centers and collection and delivery centers, an increase in load at the postal centers leads to delays in a first sorting process and a second process at the postal centers, so that quality in delivery service drastically declines and further mail that arrives for processing and delivery at the postal centers is also delayed.
Such methods are only effective when loads that postal centers are capable of handling within a predetermined delivery time frame are handled by the postal centers. When a load that exceeds the capacity of a postal center is imposed, a decline in the delivery quality is inevitable. Also, when examining the capacities of postal centers for processing delays on the bases of a point of completing, the collection of a quantity of mail, and the processing capacities of the postal centers to devise a working plan, when the quantity of incoming mail suddenly increases, the delivery speed inevitably suffers. Furthermore, when the above methods for processing mail are used, and the postal vehicles for delivering mail are delayed, delivery quality is reduced.
Also, because postal centers are located mostly in densely populated urban areas, where large quantities of mail are collected and sent, the quantity of mail sent to rural areas is large, while the quantity of mail collected from rural areas to be sent to urban areas is small. More effectively controlling this type of mail flow by creating an improved delivery system and detecting and overcoming bottlenecks in the flow of mail is a difficult task.
Although the automated sorting function includes postal codes in barcodes to maximize its effectiveness, there are cases where the automated sorting barcode is not printed by a customer or during the collecting process.
In the above method, mail with postal codes is automatically sorted, and mail without postal codes is sorted by employing the method disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,243. The method of the former patent is for automatically processing normal mail.
When quick delivery service for normal mail is not required, there is ample time allotted for delivery, so that the mail is processed in a normal manner through delivery centers (post offices that collect/receive, sort and allot, and deliver mail, postal centers, and collection and delivery centers, that are collectively called distribution centers). However, during the processing and transferring of mail from collecting offices and relaying offices, collecting offices and postal centers (including transit centers), and postal centers and collection and delivery centers, an increase in load at the postal centers leads to delays in a first sorting process and a second process at the postal centers, so that quality in delivery service drastically declines and further mail that arrives for processing and delivery at the postal centers is also delayed. Therefore, a method for minimizing the causes of the mail delivery delays by controlling the flow of mail in real-time is needed.